How i met the Autobots (Version1?)
by ALoveForOrcas
Summary: Captured by the Deceptions . . again. While captive one of the Jeticons asks me a question that makes me look back at my past. How i met the autobots. PS: I will be making a separate part for 'Starscream's Interrogation'.


ALoveForOrcas

How I met the Autobots (Version1?) TFP

My second story, hopefully better than the last one. Fighting scene but no gore or blood, sorry ;)

"Put her in the brig, StarScream's orders"

In the Jeticon's hand was a struggling eighteen year old girl. "Starscream wants to interrogate her" said one of the Eradicons. "Crap" the girl whispered to herself.

They were walking the through the Nemesis, girl in hand, turning corner after corner. 'I keep forgetting how big this place is' the girl thought. Once at the brig the Eradicon opened the cell door and roughly dropped her down and closed the cell door. "Ow! Hey easy!" She yelled as she rubbed her bottom. "Starscream wants us to stand guard, she has escaped before." said one of the Jeticons.

She looked around the cell. It was large. . too her at least, it would be small to a transformer captive. She couldn't reach the berth on the other side of the cell, it was to high up, so she settled for sitting on the floor her back up against the wall.

Remembering she had her i-pod on her she pulled it out of her pocket and started listening to songs. She listened for a while, tapping her foot and head bobbing from side to side along with the beat. Then out of the corner of her eye she spots something, or rather someone red, standing at the cell door.

"Again?" inquired the familiar voice. "This is the second time in five months Josie" said the voice. Josie stopped her music. "Well it's not my fault Knockout!" Josie said. I'm just walking through the woods taking pictures and walk over to the cliff ledge and I look down and there's the Nemesis! When this idiot! (she points at the con that roughly dropped her in the cell) freaking points his laser at me and grabs me.

Her eyes now directed at the Jeticon glaring. " My camera had still better be there!" Knockout just rolled his optics. "Do the Autobots even know where you are?" asked Knockout. "I told them I was going for a hike and didn't know how long I would be". She internally cringed at her last sentence. 'Why did I tell him that!' she thought. "Ahh, I see." said Knockout walking away. "Fack" she mumbled.

After a while one of the Jeticons asked Josie a question that took her and the other con by surprise. "How did you even meet the Autobots?" Josie and the second Jeticon stared at him. "Well this fleshling seems newer then the others". The second Eradicon backhands the other causing a burst of laughter from the girl in the cell.

"You really want to know?". The Cons turned around to find the girl sitting by the cell door. They just stared at her. "Alright, I guess I have nothing else better to do." So she started her story. "Well, its actually kind of funny looking back at it now. Okay well, it was a day nice, so I decided to go for a walk and told mom I would be back at the hotel in a couple of hours, mind you I don't even live in Nevada I'm just on vacation, What a vacation it turned out to be. Well I ended up in a canyon after much walking.

Well I was walking through the canyon taking pictures, when I hear a loud boom. It wasn't a gunshot, but sounded more like a cannon but I really couldn't place the sound. So I ran up to the noise and slowly crept the last few feet of the rock wall and peeked around the corner. To my amazement and shock there are twenty to thirty foot robots fighting. No one was controlling them or anything, just moving of their own free will, plus they looked to high tech to be made by people.

It was amazing yet scary to think something this large was alive and then be on our planet, battling each other. So I just start taking pictures. The first shot I got was amazing. A green bot, bigger and bulkier in size-" the two Jeticons let out a small chuckle.

"Shut it." Josie said. "Anyway, it was fighting two bots I would come to know as Eradicons. Specifically, Vehicons. The green bot had just sucker punched the other in the face, sparks flying from the impact. The vehicon lands on its back and lay motionless on the ground, and my thought is 'really, one punch and its down?'.

So I focus on another battling duo. This one was red and white. On his arm was what looked to be a heartbeat, my guess, a medic. Well –" Josie was cut off. "Can't you just use their names?" the Eradicon asked. "Hey, I'm telling the story here, shut your mouth or we can sit here and listen to the fragging silence!" Josie shouted.

The Jeticon just sighed. "Good, now where was I?. Right, right, medic. Anyway I assumed possible medic and he was fighting another red bot.

The red bot had what looked like an electrical prod. The red bot started charging the medic. The red bot I would come to know as Knockout." As she said this Knockout was entering the room but stopped to listen.

"Well Knockout starts charging the medic. The medic picks up a nice sized rock. He then chucks it at Knockout. The rock barely misses Knockout and instead hits his prod which is sent flying about twenty feet away. Then the craziest shit happens. He turns into a car! I sit there dumbfounded, yet I loved the car. It was totally sick! Josie was interrupted again by the Jeticon. "Wait sick, as in awful?". Knockout still hiding in the shadows had a frown plastered in his face. "No" Josie started again. "Sick as in awesome, sweet, I loved it!" Knockout came running up to the cell door a smile now taking up his faceplate. Josie jumped at his sudden appearance. "Jesus Knockout! You scared the crap out of me!, wait how long have you been listening?" He shrugged. "A while" "Don't get any ideas" Josie said. Then she continued her story.

"So he turns onto a car and goes after his prod, he reaches the prod, turns back into a car. He kicks the medic in the chest and the medic goes down. got an awesome shot of that, medics on his back and with one of Knockouts pede on the medics chest he leans over and the craziest shit happened, he turns his hand into a fricking saw! He then goes after the medics face and he sparks start flying off his face as it makes contact." Knockout is smirking and full of pride at this point.

"I couldn't tell what Knockout said but out of no-where the green bot body slams knockout off the medic as knockout just goes flying" The Jeticons start chuckling and knockout smirk is wiped off his face. "Well, the green one helps the medic up and I focus my attention on another duo. A yellow, smaller bot is fighting Vehicons. Even though its two against one the yellow one was clearly winning. The Vehicons barely land a punch on the yellow bot" Now it was knockout's turn to chuckle. "He takes out both cons no problem"

Lastly, was the last duo, a small what I assumed female pink and blue fighting a tall lanky, long legged and winged bot. I would come to know him as Starscream. And these two are really going at it. The female kicks him in the face and Starscream goes staggering back, again got an amazing shot. Well he comes at the bot and she is a defensive position and they start fighting again. Starscream trips the female and as she is going down he elbow slams her back and knees her chest, the biggest smirk plastered on his face. She's on the ground leaking some blue stuff and he's about to go after her again when the yellow bot body slams Starscream sending him close to me, maybe 10 feet to where I'm hiding.

I stay low for 2 minutes and peek back out and he's gone but I spot the green bot battling and grey and blue bot I would come to know as Breakdown. These two look matched in size and strength. They are really going at it. Breakdown's hand to my surprise was a hammer and the green bot had a mace. They charge each other and breakdown manages to smack the green not on the chest sending the green one skidding back twenty-five feet. and they start charging each other again.

The green one this time lands the blow, smashing breakdown over the head and breakdown goes well . . down, but he gets right back up and they got at it again, like there invincible or something. I'm getting good action shots when a long, tall shadow comes out of no-where and I feel a presence behind me. I slowly turn around and there is a vehicon standing behind me laser pointed at me.

All I said "Hi" and I bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. The place is all sandy so I'm slipping and sliding here and there when I see a crack in the canyon in the wall to my left and run for it. I manage to slip into the crack just in time and its deeper than I thought so I scooch into the back and it's so cold and I'm starting to shake when the damned vehicon reaches in and his long fingers snag my shirt when a yellow blur goes by and I hear metal on metal then everything goes quiet.

I hear a voice yell, "Decepticons retreat!"

"From what I could see, the one I came to know as Starscream turns into an awesome fighter jet in a twist of metal shifting this way and that. It was again stunning. In a powerful 'BOOM' from his thrusters, he's gone and flying away. I wait and I stand there in the cold crack camera in hand when a yellow figure appears at the front of the entrance to where I'm standing.

The yellow bot was talking in beeps and whistles, well . . what I had assumed was talking, but I couldn't understand him. The yellow bot moves and the assumed medic appears. I panic a little more but remain quiet. He says to me; "Look were not going to hurt you, were Autobots. The con's are gone why don't you come out" The way he said why don't you come out, it was more of a request.

I'm about to come out of the cave when I feel something crawling up my leg. I look down and there is this HUGE spider crawling up my leg, tarantula possibly. I don't care and I book it out of there and start screaming at the top of my lungs running around screaming "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

The cons and Knockout start laughing, Josie soon joins in on the laughter.

"So I'm running around and something or someone grabs me" Josie continues after the laughing has died down. "It was the yellow bot. He carefully scraps it off of me with one finger and sets me down. I'm out of breath at this point and I look down and its right there, it start walking toward me. I start screaming and running again except this time there was a rock covered three-fourths of the way covered in sand, pretty invisible if your not paying attention.

I'm running and I trip over the damned rock and go first face into the sand covered ground. First thing I notice is my mouth full of sand. Someone walks over to me as I'm just laying face down in the sand not moving. I recognize the medic's gruff voice. "Are you done eating sand yet?" "I just shake my head still in the sand in a nope manner."

Everyone is laughing again.

"So I get up and try and get the sand off of me and out of my mouth as all I can taste is sand. Then the assumed medic says I have to go back to base with them. A little ways away a green swirling portal looking thing comes out of no-where and quite honestly it scared me but the green one says its fine and calls it a "ground bridge". "I was nervous but it looked really cool and my excitement over came my fear. It felt really strange. I end up in their base. Its nice, so much high looking technology. It's not bad, monitors here and there, and most surprising a little area with a TV and couch. Human sized.

Before I could look more a huge red and blue bot comes up to me and introduces himself as Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. Explains why there here and how they are a government secret blah blah blah blah. Well next I'm introduced to everyone.

I was right the red and white bot was a medic named Ratchet, he just grunted his "hello" I guess and turned to a monitor. The green one was bulkhead he said his hello , the yellow one was Bumblebee. He beeped something, my guess hi. The female the blue and pink bot was Arcee. She said hi and walked off.

I was still shocked that everyone turned into some sort of vehicle form. I really loved Bee's camaro form from the beginning. Then later I met the kids; Raf, Miko and Jack, who already knew the bots but not by much, maybe by a few months. With all that said and done, I still need a ride back to my hotel. I got a ride from Bumblebee and somehow got back before anyone else.

I visited the Autobots every day I was down there until we left to go back home. I got a com-link so I could communicate with them so I could come back, took a while and some complaining from ratchet about "having another one around" to get him to get me one.

I still obviously keep in touch with the Autobots today. I never told my mother anything, even when we got home from vacation or since then. So yea that's how I met them. First impression wasn't the best but, hey it was the spider's fault."

Everyone chuckles at the mention of the sider incident. "So how long have you been with the Autobots?" Josie was surprised that Knockout had asked the question. "Well," she started "Um . . It will be one year in four days." She stated a smile growing on her face. 'And to think of all the crud that has happened in that time' Josie thought.

"Hmm . ." Knockout mumbled before leaving the 2 Jeticons to guard the cell door once again. Josie walked back over to the wall seeing as no one wanted to have a conversation anymore.

Josie put in her ear buds once again and listened to her music once again tapping her foot with the rhythm. After about ten minutes a tall lanky figure appeared at the cell door. Without even glancing in that direction she did the same thing she did with knockout. "Hi Starscream".

Starscream steps into the cell and walked over and grabbed Josie by the waist. "Hey! woa easy!" yelled Josie agitated. He stood back up to his full height. Josie stopped her music and took out her ear buds but the i-pod slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor. "Aww, DAMN IT!" Josie yelled. "You won't need it for where you're going" said Starscream as he headed out of the cell girl in hand. "You know I won't spill" Josie remarked. "We'll see about that" Starscream said smirking. Starscream turned the corner and they were out of sight.

_Annd done. I have 'StarScream's interrogation' that I will be working on next as a continuation of this story. As you can tell I HATE spiders. They scare me. Anyway I might make another version, but not sure. And yes I have photography issues too. . Deals.

Josie belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Hasbro.

Till net time ALoveForOrcas~


End file.
